


If Season 14 was Actually Good

by sapphic_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Outing, Repression, Sam Winchester Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_writer/pseuds/sapphic_writer
Summary: This is my version of how a Destiel arc may play out on the show in season 14.Dean has feelings for Cas, but he has never said them out loud, how could he? He could barely admit it to himself, but when a hunt reveals more than he bargained for he has to deal with the fall out, both the good and bad. How could he ever be okay with loving an angel he is sure doesn't love him back?





	1. Part 1: What You Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Supernatural dearly, but what are the writers doing at this point. Every week after the show I call Rocknrolldamnation73 and rant about my predictions and how they could make the show better and how they could naturally do a destiel plot line, so finally I have decided to put some of my ideas into a fic. This will span over the course of 3 hunts and I am going to try to keep it somewhat stylistically close to the show (but we'll see how that goes). I should be updating regularly, so stay tuned!

Dean sat down at the bunker kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a rolling stones magazine across from Jack who was enthusiastically shoveling lucky charms down throat. The kid had to be 50% sugary cereal at this point but Dean was really in no position to be criticizing other people's eating habits. He had his laptop in front of him and every minute or so he would look up and glance between Dean and the coffee in his hand. It was pretty obvious to Dean that he was just waiting until Dean hit his second cup of coffee to talk about something. 

Ever since he lost his powers Jack has been a little too eager to prove his value.  Dean understood better than anyone the desire to feel needed, but it still tugged on his heart strings that Jack might still feel like their love for him is conditional. It was partially his fault, when Jack was born he just assumed the worst from him. He had seen too many people he cared about die because he put a little too much trust into someone he shouldn't have. And even when he started to accept Jack, he started to parent him the only way he knew how. He was harsh, judgemental, and cold. But he wasn't his father or for that matter his mother after she came back. He's tried his best to treat Jack better now than he was treated, but it still hurts to see the damage he caused before he figured it out. 

Dean threw back the rest of his coffee and poured another cup as Sam walked in and blended one of his puke colored veggie-protein-whatever-the-fuck-health shakes. He understood that it was supposed to be healthy but Dean suspected he would get killed for good by some other-worldly force before he would have to worry about heart disease so he ought to enjoy whatever food he wanted before that time came. 

Sam slid into the spot where dean had been and Dean sat beside him facing Jack. He quickly caved when Jack looked back up at him again, one cup of coffee was enough to have a conversation as long as Sam was there to cover some of the talking. 

"Jack, what do you have? You've been looking between me and that laptop all morning." 

He could see Jack's eyes brighten in surprise and excitement as he clicked a few times, supposedly adjusting the tabs he has open. He spun the laptop around and pointed to the headline of some unknown local newspaper, "FOURTH MURDER IN CALDWELL LEAVES THE CITY SHAKEN." 

"There have been four murders in the last two months and the bodies were all found the same way, with all the moisture gone from their bodies. It has to be vampires right?" 

Sam gave Jack a wide smile and Dean felt the edges of his own lips twitching upwards. The kid was trying his best, and honestly doing a pretty good job, even if he was a little off sometimes.

"I don't think it's vampires Jack but it might be something." Sam pulled the computer closer to him and flipped through a few of the pages Jack had open, cross checking information and looking for omitted facts. "This seems like something we should check out, I'm not sure what it is though. Jack and I will hit the books, see if we can find anything and we'll head out tonight."

**********

After tidying the car, checking over the supplies, and cleaning the guns he had joined Sam and jack in checking through books for information. In the end they had found several different monsters it could be. A couple hours before they were set to leave Cas showed up from whatever angelic business he had been up to and slid comfortably into the chair next to Dean after he had been caught up on the details of the case and wandered off to grab a selection of a few books he thought might be helpful. They flipped through various books for a few more hours before giving up. 

"We just don't have enough information right now," Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "We're not going to get any farther without checking this out ourselves." 

"Alright," Dean said a little too enthusiastically, slamming shut the cryptic book in front of him, "let's get going."

Sam carefully packed away the books with their best leads for later reference when they have more information and within a half hour they were on the road. 


	2. Part 1: What You Desire

After a full day of driving everyone was ready to arrive in Caldwell. At some point during the night Sam took the wheel while Dean napped in the passenger seat but now he was behind the wheel of his baby with a slightly sore neck, the sun beginning to droop in the sky, and led zeppelin playing quietly from the local classic rock station.   
Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Jack dead asleep on Cas' shoulder, mouth slightly agape. Cas stared out the window distantly as if in deep thought. Sometimes Dean wondered what was going on behind those intense blue eyes. Before Castiel met them all those years ago he was a stone cold soldier, old enough to have seen the beginnings of humanity and the rise and falls of countless civilizations. It was strange to think about how much Cas has changed just since he met them. During the first few meetings Dean found the angel's stare unsettling. It was intense, like he was trying to figure Dean out. It wasn't until Cas revealed his admiration of humanity and his doubts about heaven that Dean began to soften towards him. He was clueless but he had a good heart.   
Sam had called around a few hours back to find the cheapest motel with three beds in a room. They could get separate rooms but they agreed long ago that it is best no one is left alone, they're safer when they're together. Dean sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. it certainly wasn't going to be one of the nicer places they have stayed at. The outside was painted a rusty pink which flaked off in some places to expose the dingy gray color it used to be. Sam checked them in and when they entered the room Dean decided he would try to make this hunt as quick as possible.   
There were three full sized beds on the right side covered with musty red duvets. The once-blue carpet was worn to the threads wherever you would expect there to be significant foot traffic and a cursory glance upwards revealed a smoke alarm dangling with the batteries removed, probably by the same person who left the room with the lingering scent of nicotine.   
Dean threw his duffel bag on the nearest bed and turned to look at the others. "Alright, well I think we can still hit up the coroner's tonight if we get going."  
"We can't all go, there are too many of us, you and Cas go to the coroner's and Jack and I will interview a couple people who knew the first vic."  
"No," Jack turned from shuffling through his bag to face Sam, "I already know how to do that, I want to examine the body. If I'm going to be useful I have to learn everything."  
"I could use you in the interviews Jack, you're personable."  
"So are you, you know you can do it yourself."  
"It could be a good learning experience," Cas chimed.  
Sam let out a rough breath. "Fine, You go with Dean and Cas, we'll reconvene here later."  
Jack beamed a big toothy smile and looked towards Cas and Dean. Dean's lips quirked up in response. Something about Jack's childish happiness was infectious to everyone around him. After so many tragedies and crises Dean felt like he was just going through the motions, surviving day to day, but Jack reminded him of the humanity they were fighting for. And despite the fact that they weren't technically related, he looked so much like Cas. 

**********  
When they got to the morgue Dean went through the motions effortlessly, flashing his fake FBI badge at the same time as Cas to the mortician. She was a small nervous looking woman with curly permed hair who bounced slightly as she shifted her weight from foot to foot like a child who broke into the freezer and ate one too many popsicles. Dean gestured to Cas and made the usual speech.  
"I'm Agent Mercury, this is Agent Hutton and this is our trainee from the academy. We need to take a look at the John Wilkinson's body."   
The woman glanced briefly at their badges but Dean got the sense that, like most people, she was only looking because she felt like she should, not because she suspected anything. "Come on, I'll give you the rundown," she said in a slight southern accent. Dean followed her to the area where the bodies were stored with Cas following shortly behind and the woman pulled out the shelf with the latest victim. Cas stood directly next to him, as always, a little too close so their hands were brushing against each other if Dean leaned in a fraction of an inch. Dean forced his attention away from their proximity and tried to focus on the mortician's words and the body in front of him.   
the body was so mutilated from its original form it was hard to imagine it living less than a week ago. The middle aged man's skin clung tightly to the bones beneath, and the stomach was sunken in as if all the organs had been removed.   
"Most of what I can tell you about this you can see yourself. almost all the moisture has been removed from this man's body. I have no idea what could have done that but it almost looks like the body has been mummified, but they checked and it's definitely John, the dental records match." She spoke in one long continuous sentence, hands fluttering in front of her to accentuate her words.   
"I did find a couple things on the body that are very unusual, now you're going to have to lean in to see because I can't move anything unless you want an arm snapping off." She let out a breathy chuckle and gestured to one of the wrists on the right side which was tilted slightly towards the body. Dean shifted slightly away from Cas so he had room to lean in, and when they did their heads were only a few centimeters apart. Dean could smell Cas' honey scented hair and feel his warm breath lightly brushing his cheek. For some reason the position made his heart pump a little harder for some reason so he shifted a little farther away to focus. Dean flicked his eyes upwards to see if Cas had even noticed the change but as always he was intensely focused on the task at hand.  
Dean could see two marks on the wrist that looked like they were once open wounds, but the lack of blood made them harder to notice. Jack touched the marks carefully from the other side of the table, sanitary blue gloves on now, and a fleck of blackened blood fell off, confirming their nature. The mortician continued.  
"Yeah, you're going to have to be careful with this one, they practically had to bubble wrap it to make sure it got here all in one piece. Anyway, the only other thing is this," she gestured to the left side of the body's chest. It was easily missed among the already dilapidated skin, pocked with craters, but Dean could make out a symbol burned into the skin. It was what looked like a six-pointed ninja star inside of a small circle with three curved lines connected to the outside of it and a larger circle surrounding it all. It wasn't anything he recognized but it would probably be enough to identify what they are dealing with. "Weird huh? Do you think it's a cult, like some of those satanist, killing cows? Scary to think of something like that in Caldwell, I have some friends who live way out there and who would be there if some freaks came out to murder them? No one might even notice for a few days, well, I can tell you I'm going to be calling everyone I know every few days to make sure everyone is okay until this whole thing is solved. It makes me sick, just sick to see someone like John go like this, not that I knew him well anyway, friend of a friend and all that but I heard he was a real stand up guy." Jesus, did this lady ever need to take a breath.   
"Well mam, we'll get to the bottom of this. Can you give us a moment alone to look over the body."   
"Oh go ahead, go ahead, not sure what else you think you're going to find though, I couldn't even open up the chest and look at the organs it's so dried out so I shouldn't have missed anything."  
Before Dean could speak Jack chimed in, obviously eager to feel like he was contributing. "That's okay, we just have to check it over again ourselves for the records, but thank you for your time." He gave a charming smile and the woman gave a quick, "all right then young man, I'll leave you boys to it," before walking out of the room, leaving them alone.   
Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the symbol. "Cas, do you recognize this?"   
The angel wrinkled his brow and pursed his lips slightly. "It don't know it."  
"So," Jack started, drawing out the word slightly, "does this mean it definitely isn't a vampire?"  
Dean snorted and smiled slightly. Sometimes he forgot how much Jack had to learn. Even though he never wanted to raise a kid to be a hunter, but Jack was different. He had to know about these things, from the second he was born he was thrust right into the middle of it, and to be honest, Dean was kind of happy to have someone to pass his knowledge onto.   
"No kid, this isn't exactly their M.O."  
"Agreed," Cas added, his voice dropping into that deep thoughtful tone that Dean could imagine sinking into, "This seems more… pre-abrahamic."   
"Oh, well I guess this means we need to do more research?"  
"Yeah," Dean brushed his hand over the brand, "and now we have somewhere to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Dean sure has some serious repression going on. If you enjoyed comments make me absurdly happy and I respond to them all :)


End file.
